Drabbles of the BtVS flavour, crossed or otherwise
by Calex
Summary: A few drabbles with a BtVS nature. Some pure, others crossed.
1. Talking Demon

200 word drabble: Speaking Demon

Characters: Faith, Wesley

Disclaimer: Me own nada. They all go to Joss Whedon.

Left. Right. Kick to the legs. Spin, punch to the nose. Broken bones and the warm ooze of blood against her skin. Hiss of dagger being taken out of a sheath, slash to the right while delivering a roundhouse kick to the unfortunate victim on her left. Placing her hands on the shoulders of the demon in front of her, she vaulted herself up, somersaulting in the air and landed on the ground behind the demon and swiped her foot at it's legs, falling it. She took out her dagger and pierced it's heart, then kicked the demon coming at her from behind. Cool metal slid out of stinky demon flesh with a wet, slurping sound and she stood, not even breathing hard, green ooze dripping from her being, a dark smile curling her lips, baring too white teeth. She stalked towards the last two remaining demons with a devilish light in her eyes and they actually looked scared.

"Want to play, boys?" she purred, then burst into action before they could say anything. Not that she would understand, anyway. She didn't speak Norlack demon. Pylean, maybe. Norlack, no.

"Alright, Faith?" Wesley called out. Faith nodded.

"Five by five, Wes."


	2. Irritating Pixies

200 word drabble: Irritating Pixies

Characters: Willow, Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Willow belongs to Joss and Snape belongs to JK Rowling. 

Note: This little drabble is for Echo. I don't do them very well, but I hope you like them. Hope you feel better.

She feet pattered almost silently on the stone floor. She looked around her carefully as she took note of the dark rooms. She walked towards the one on the far left unerringly and opened her senses to search for wards. None. Strange, but to her advantage. She pushed open the door silently and stepped into the room. The huge bed dominated the room and she let out a little gasp as she saw it, and him lying on the bed, his skin pale, glowing and bare against the blackness of his duvet. She walked towards the bed, walked until the tops of her thighs pressed against the mattress. She looked down at him, watched as she normally sour expression smoothed to something resembling peace. It wasn't fully, but it was the closest to peace she had ever seen on him.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead and he stirred. He opened his eyes and his cold, dark eyes bore into hers. His hand gripped her wrist and he growled at her.

"What took you so long, you irritating little pixie?"

"I got held back," she smirked as he pulled her down on the bed with him.


	3. Trickery

Drabble (552 words): Trickery

Characters: Willow, Snape

Disclaimer: Willow is owned by Joss Whedon and Snape belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

Note: Another W/S drabble for Echo

He was glaring at her. She could feel his cold gaze drilling a hole in her back, and she merely smirked as she ate calmly. She knew exactly what she did to get his knickers in a twist, and was counting down the moments in her head before he would do something about it. 5...4...3...2...

"May I speak with you?" he asked, tightly. She smirked again as she felt him breath angrily down her neck. '1,' she filled in, silently. Really, the man was predictable, and winding him up was ludicrously easy, but oh so much fun. She turned around slowly and smiled brightly at the glowering man.

"A problem, Professor Snape?" she asked brightly. She saw him wince at the "altogether bloody cheery tone" she'd used, just to get under that thick skin of his. She succeeded most of the time and this was no exception.

He jerked his head in acquiescence, then grabbed her arm and dragged her bodily away. She felt the shocked gaze of everyone present at the sight of their scowl-y, willowy black robed, sexy as hell (to her) potions master pull her towards the door and giggled as she thought of the British teenager equivalent meaning to the word and wished that it would apply to her and the man. Now... she smiled at him (infuriatingly, he would say) as she caught him scowling at her and he quickly snapped his head away. She grinned again as she caught sight of where they were going, and the smile widened as she was proven true as he dragged her into his potions classroom. He whirled around at her, his eyes narrowed down to little slits as he almost literally breathed fire.

"What," he said in an obviously controlled voice, visibly seething in anger. "Is my classroom doing being..._pink_?" His tone had been completely and utterly disgusted and she didn't fight the urge to giggle, which only made his scowl deepen.

"Why," she said, innocently, patting his cheek before he managed to wrench his head away from her touch. "I thought it would match your sunny disposition." With that being said, she whirled around and flounced out of the classroom. She paused at the door, seeing him gape at her back and shot him a little smile. "Cheer up, cranky pants. And if you're unlucky, that expression might freeze on your face." With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving the now spluttering man. Snape shook his head as he picked up his wand.

"That," he snarled as he began to cast a spell to change the walls black once again. "Little. Aggravating. Maddening. Infuriating. Exasperating..." he cursed as he charmed the whole place a bright hot pink instead and realised that she'd charmed the colour to glow brighter if a person should try to force a different colour spell on it and began cursing fluently in Latin. Willow closed the door quietly behind her, a little smile playing at her lips and again noted how sexy Latin was, especially being uttered by him. She giggled as she heard an extremely... _creative_ curse being uttered about torture, hurting, and annoying little red-headed American pixies. He must have tried to open his supply closet. She giggled again as she pictured him dripping and covered with bright yellow paint.


	4. Nature vs Nurture

A little drabble that got in my head when I was in the hotel. 253 words, apparently. Straight from the hotel notepaper and hardly changed at all.

Nature vs. Nurture

"This is all your fault."

"He's _your_ son."

"Oh, like you had nothing to do with his birth."

"Less than you have," he said, icily. The woman stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, then shook her head and stood with her hands on her hips. She shook her head.

"Right. Your million sperm cells didn't enter my body during sex (which you had wanted, may I add) and infiltrate my fertile womb," she rolled her eyes. "You're more to blame here, buddy."

"You're just like your bloody sister!" he roared. She rolled her eyes again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Then she smirked. "Come along, _darling_."

"I don't know why I married you, Summers," he muttered, glaring at her. She shot him another smirk over her shoulder.

"Because I'm irresistible. And that's Malfoy to you, punk."

Draco rolled his eyes, sighing. He looked heavenward and implored accusingly. "Why? What did I ever do to deserve **this**?"

"Ooooh, are you sure you wanna get into that? The list's pretty long, we could be here all day."

He growled and stalked over towards his wife. "You're impossible."

"I know," she grinned. "But you love me for it. Now, lets rescue our son from whatever trouble he's in with James."

"He has good taste," Draco smirked proudly. "Malfoy through and through."

"Just 'cos he hates James, Drakey, doesn't mean that he adores his uncle Harry less."

"Will you desist in calling me that infernal name? And don't bloody remind me."


End file.
